Die Weiße Materie -- White Materials
by darkestangel1886
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt mit Will, fast 6 Jahre nachdem das Messer zerbrochen ist. The Story starts 6 years after Will broke the knife. (This story is now available in english as well, check my channel!)
1. Chapter 1

Die weiße Materie

Buch 1 : Recuro

Kapitel eins

_Nicht streiten will ich, nicht böse sein,_

_nur gutes tun._

Links plätscherte ein kleiner Bach neben dem jungen Mann, der auf einem kargen Stein saß. Seine Füße reichten gerade noch so in Wasser.

Sie waren rot vom vielen laufen und er genoss das kühle Nass auf seine Haut.

Der Bach schlängelte sich zwischen ein paar Felsen hindurch bis er in einem kleinen See nur ein paar Meter weiter unten endete. Der See waren keine 4 Meter breit und wirkte wie eine kleine Oase, obwohl er sich nicht in einer Wüste befand.

Zwar war die Umgebung karg und steinig doch hatte sie nichts von der brütenden Hitze. Das Land war relativ Flach und der Boden hart. Man konnte in jede Richtung bis zum Horizont gucken ohne eine Siedlung mit den Augen zu finden oder gar andere Menschen und auch abgesehen von ein paar Insekten und Kleintieren tat sich nicht viel. Nur eine Katze mit einer ungewöhnlichen blau schwarz glänzenden Fellfarbe saß dem Jungen gegenüber und musterte ihn mit einem Mienenspiel dass für Katzen eigentlich zu komplex war. Sie erinnerte eher an einen Menschen.

Der junge Mann löste seinen Blick aus der Starre in der er sich befunden hatte und hob den Blick. Er schaute der Katze in die Augen und sagte: „Was meinst du Krijava?" Die Katze schaute den Jungen wissend an und sagte dann „Ich denke wir sollten ein wenig rasten, wir sollten ausgeruht sein wenn es soweit ist. Und ausserdem haben wir noch Zeit. Jetzt Kräfte zu verbrauchen die wir später noch brauchen, wäre dumm!"

„Du hast recht!", sagte Will „Aber ..!" Kirjava unterbrach ihn „Du kannst die Ereignisse nicht beschleunigen, damals nicht und auch heute nicht. Ich fühle das Selbe Begehren, aber du weisst das ich recht habe!" Will seufzte. Natürlich hatte sie recht, er wusste es im Grunde selbst. Sein Daemon war ein Teil von ihm und deswegen war es sinnlos zu streiten. Seine Füße waren noch immer rot, aber sie taten kaum noch weh und er wollte nicht die kostbare Blutmoossalbe verwenden, die er vielleicht noch bitte nötig hatte.

Nur um sich zu beschäftigen fragte er „Wie genau lauteten nochmal die Worte Kir?"

Obwohl Kirjava wusste dass er die Worte Wahrscheinlich genauso auswendig kannte wie sie selbst, tat sie ihm den Gefallen und sprach „Der Engel Xaphania sagte zu mir:

Ich prophezeihe dir unser Wiedersehen, denn bei der großen Schlacht, in der Welt, die ihr Republik des Himmels nanntet, starb unser ältester aller Brüder. Nach seinem Tot, wo er sich mit den Elementen der ganzen Welt verband. In der sich seine Atome mit dem Wind und dem Wasser und der Natur vermischten-

Da brach das Siegel, dass eines der größten und bestgehüteten Geheimnisse der ganzen Existens verbirgt. Doch es braucht 6 Tage unserer Zeit und 6 Jahre eurer Zeit bis es geöffnet und genommen werden kann. Denn der Erschaffer des Seins hat 6 Tage am Leben gearbeitet bevor er Ruhen konnte. Ihr müsst euch gut vorbereiten. Und ich kann euch nur da treffen wo die Welt ein Fenster der Engel ermöglicht!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kirjava hatte die Worte so wiedergegeben, wie sie es ihm beim ersten Mal erzählt hatte mit der Kraft und Ignoranz des Engels. 6 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit vor allem wenn man noch so jung ist. Die Wahrheit kannte er allerdings noch nicht so lange. Kirjava hatte ihm dies erst vor 2 Jahren offenbart. Doch sie hatte gut daran getan, hatte ihn heimlich darauf vorbereitet. Seine Schule war nichts gewesen was er sich früher auch nur erträumt hätte. Er hat vielleicht keinen hohen Abschluss aber er konnte alles was man im freien Land braucht und auf dem Wasser. Mary Malone war eine gute Lehrerin und Freundin gewesen, sie hatte ihm alles beigebracht was sie wusste und er fragte sich ob er sie je wieder sehen würde.

Er blickte kurz nach oben und sagte dann „ Bald geht die Sonne unter. In 2 Stunden ist es dunkel. Am besten wir bleiben direkt hier. Hier gibt es Wasser und die Steine bieten einen guten Schutz gegen den Wind." Kirjava schnurrte zustimmend, damit war die Sache klar.

Während seine Gefährtin die Umgebung nach kleinen Ästen und anderem brennbarem absuchte, baute er das Zelt auf und bereitete ein kleines Abendessen.

Nach einer Stunde stand das Zelt, ein kleines Feuer prasselte und sie aßen Brot und deftigen Schinken, während sie der Sonne dabei zusahen, wie sie im Horizont versank.

„Am meissten vermisse ich ihren Mut und ihr Strahlen", sagte Will plötzlich in die Stille. Aber Kirjava wusste genau wen er meinte, niemals würde sie auch nur irgendwas von Lyra vergessen können. Als sie seinen Schmerz fühlte, schmiegte sie sich an seine Brust und schnurrte leise um ihn zu beruhigen. Das tat gut, Will fühlte sogleich eine wohlige Wärme, obwohl sie die Sehnsucht nicht besiegen konnte, tat es gut seine Seele zu spüren.

„Kir?"

„Ja?"  
>„Es wird doch alles gut werden?"<p>

„Alles wird gut!" sagte sie, ihre leisen Zweifel behielt sie für sich. Auch wenn sie ihr Gewissen plagten wollte sie in Will nicht noch mehr Zwist sähen.

Bald wurden sie müde und kuschelten sich im Zelt zusammen und schliefen ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirjava erwachte mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen und blickte auf Wills Gesicht. Er schlief mit tiefen langsamen Atemzügen, seine breite Brust ob und sank sich mit jedem Zug. Und wäre er nicht so breit und groß gewesen hätte man kaum eine Veränderung zu früher bemerken können. Nur seine Augen verrieten seinen Schmerz und was er durchgemacht hatte. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken, deswegen schlich sie vorsichtig aus seinem Arm, ging zur Tür und öffnete die Reißverschlüsse geschickt mit dem Mund. Er würde sicher bald aufwachen, vor allem wenn sie sich zu weit entfernte, aber sie wollte ihm keine Minute Schlaf rauben und so still sein gefiel ihr nicht.

Will war es gewohnt, dass sie ab und zu für sich war, das war ihm ganz recht, er war da nicht anders.

Mit einem Sprung war sie aus dem Zelt und landete lautlos auf dem trockenen Gras, lauschte kurz mit gespitzten Ohren und suchte die Umgebung nach Gefahren ab. Als sie nichts gefährliches ausmachen konnte, entspannte sie sich wieder und sprang auf den Felsen vom Tag vorher. Dor legte sie den Kopf auf die Pfoten und schaute der Sonne beim aufgehen zu.

Manchmal kamen ihr Zweifel ob dies der richtige Weg war, den sie eingeschlagen hatte, hätte sie Will aus der Sache raus halten sollen!? Sicher der Schmerz um Lyra war schlimm, aber er wäre vielleicht vergangen.

Sie war halt egoistisch auch sie konnte Lyra nicht vergessen und vor allem nicht Pantalaimon.

Nun, sie hatte sich entschieden. Der Kampf würde weiter gehen. Jetzt war es zu spät zur Umkehr. Sie wunderte sich allerdings über die Kaltherzigkeit des Engels, der vor Lyra und Will nichts von so etwas erwähnt hatte.

Vielleicht bot sich ja bald die Gelegenheit dies zu Erfahren.

Als Will wach wurde, bemerkte er zuerst die Abwesenheit von Kirjava, doch er spürte dass sie nicht weit weg war. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich ihren Weg in das Zelt suchten. Er zog sich an und ging nach draußen um dort Kirjava träumend auf dem Felsen zu entdecken.

Er lächelte kurz bevor er zum Bach ging um sich zu waschen.

Das Wasser war eiskalt und tat seinen Zähnen weh und ließ sein Gesicht prickeln.

Einmal schnell dann ist es vorbei dachte er sich und schüttete sich Wasser ins Gesicht bis er hellwach war, dann fing er an sich die Zähne zu putzen nahm etwas Wasser mit zur Feuerstelle und entzündete dort das Feuer mit ein paar geübten Kniffen.

Während das Wasser auf dem Feuer zu kochen begann putzte er sich die Zähne zu Ende. Als er zum Feuer zurück ging, Kamm Kir angetrabt und setzte sich wortlos neben ihn. Morgens waren sie beide ziemlich mundfaul, aber sie verstanden sich auch so. das Wasser im Topf begann zu kochen und er kramte in seiner Tasche, bis er den Beutel mit den Pfefferminz-blättern fand. Diese waren eins der vielen Abschiedsgeschenke von Mary gewesen, sie wuchsen in ihrem Garten. Naja eigentlich auch sein Garten, zumindest die letzten 5 Jahre die er bei ihr gewohnt, gelebt und gelernt hatte. Er fischte ein paar davon raus und ließ sie dann mitkochen. Nach ein paar Minuten nahm er den Topf vom Feuer und goss den Inhalt vorsichtig in seine Thermoskanne. Die verschloss er gut und sah dann Kirja fragend an. „Frühstück?" Sie nickte. Er nahm den großen Rucksack wieder zur Hand und schaute was er seiner Freundin anbieten könnte. Er entdeckte die letzten zwei Bananen und sah sie fragend an. Sie nickte wieder und er gab ihr eine Hälfte während sie aß, baute er rasch das Zelt ab und löschte das Feuer. Dann gingen sie los und er aß unterwegs.

Die Bananen waren schon überreif und schmeckten nicht mehr sehr frisch, aber sie waren nahrhaft und wahrscheinlich die letzten die er für lange Zeit sehen würde.

Dabei dachte er an Mary und wie sehr sie ihm eine Mutter gewesen war, mehr als seine echte Mutter es je hätte sein können. Nach dem er aus Cittegazze nach Hause gekommen war und seine Mutter bei seiner Klavierlehrerin abholte. Da war sie wie ein Sonnenstrahl, wacher und klarer als je zuvor. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie plötzlich vor ein paar Tagen aus dieser Starre erwacht wäre, seitdem hätte sie keine Angst mehr vor Geistern. Doch sie war nach diesem Tag sehr Müde geworden und es wurde nicht besser. Als hätte Ihr Körper nun Tribut gefordert, was über die Jahre vom Geist gefordert wurde. Später wurde klar, dass ihr Geist sich befreien konnte als der Staub aufhörte davon zu fließen. Doch sie lebte nur noch ein Jahr. Will erzählte ihr alles was er erlebt hatte und sie sog es auf wie eine Blume die am verdursten war. Doch bald wurde klar, dass ihr Körper den jungen Geist nicht mehr tragen konnte, sie sah älter aus als es eigentlich möglich war und es wurde klar sie würde bald sterben. Will wurde daraufhin von Mary Malone adoptiert, die bis dahin sowieso schon eine sehr gute Freundin gewesen war. Kurz nach dem er bei ihr einzog verstarb seine Mutter im Schlaf. Kurz bevor der letzte Funke in ihr erlosch sagte sie: „Meine Atome werden dich finden mein Schatz!"

Sie hinterließ im alles bis auf den letzten Penny. Am meisten war das Haus wert. Er ließ es durch Mary verkaufen und sparte sein Geld an. Er wusste damals nichts damit anzufangen und Mary sagte „Es ist dein Geld, dein Erbe, was du bei mir zum Leben brauchst das schenke ich dir, wie eine Mutter!"

Mit 16 Jahren hatte er die von den Behörden vorgeschriebene Mindestdauer in der Schule absolviert und man ließ ihn und Mary endlich in Ruhe. Jetzt endlich konnte er das lernen was er wollte. Und er wollte alles über Schattenmaterie und Geschichte lernen was es gab. Irgendwo musste sich ein Hinweis nach Lyra verstecken. Mary brachte ihm alles bei was sie wusste. Und Kirjava ermunterte ihn, was ihm zusätzlich Kraft gab. Sie forderte ihn auf Navigation auf hoher See und im dichtesten Wald zu lernen, wie man Feuer aus dem nichts macht, Wasser findet, Knoten bindet, Fallen stellt, Wild jagt und vieles mehr. Es war wie ein Abenteuer an sich das alles zu lernen.

Als ein Jahr vorüber war, kamen ihm Zweifel und er fragte „Kir, was nutzen mir diese Sachen, diese Welt braucht Menschen wir mich nicht mehr!" Da sagte sie „Du hast recht diese Welt ist nicht das Ziel." Und sie offenbarte ihm die Prophezeiung.

Als er das hörte, gab es für ihn nichts anderes mehr er musste noch viel lernen und außerdem den Ort finden, den der Engel gemeint hatte.

Zudem hatte Kirjava ihm deutlich gemacht dass es keine Beschleunigung der Ereignisse gab. Sie konnten nur hier geschehen und Jetzt in ein paar Tagen. Das ans jetzt denken schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken hoch und er erblickte am Horizont dunkle Wolken aufquellen und darunter am Horizont ein sanftes grün.


	4. Chapter 4

Es regnete unaufhörlich, der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht. Will stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen und hob schnell seinen linken Arm vors Gesicht. Dies brachte leider kaum Erleichterung und seine Sicht wurde noch schlechter. Auch so konnte er nur ein paar Meter weit sehen. Er blieb stehen und zog sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und versuchte blinzelnd durch den Regen etwas zu erkennen.

Der Boden war weich und matschig, große Pfützen hatten sich gebildet. Hier ein Zelt aufzustellen war unmöglich. Kirjava lugte kurz zwischen seinen Beinen durch und verkroch sich dann schnell wieder in seinen Windschutz. „GEH WEITER!" schrie sie gegen den Wind an „WOZU BLEIBST DU STEHEN DU TORFNASE!?"

_Menno_.. dachte er. Aber sie hatte irgendwie recht, sehen wird wohl überbewertet bei so einem Wetter und in einer flachen Landschaft. Er kämpfte sich weiter und der Regen peinigte sein Gesicht und seine Hände und er fragte sich ob der je aufhören würde, da merkte er plötzlich, dass der Wind an Kraft verlor, je weiter er ging. Wegen dem strömenden Regen konnte er allerdings nichts erkennen und stolperte mehr in den Wald, der sich einfach da befand wo er als nächstes hingehen wollte. Die großen Bäume dämpften auch den Regen so dass er erleichtert aufatmen konnte. Seine Fähigkeit zu sehen kehrte zurück und je tiefer sie in den Wald gingen, umso leiser, windstiller und trockener wurde es. Man hörte das schwere prasseln des Regens auf dem Blätterdach, aber hier unten kam nur wenig an. Bald fand er auch was er gesucht hatte. Eine kleine Lichtung tat sich vor ihm auf. Kaum 2 Meter groß aber genug Platz um das Zelt aufzustellen. Der Boden war mit nassen Blättern bedeckt aber nicht matschig, Dank der vielen Pflanzen die hier wuchsen. Er baute das Zelt so schnell es ging auf, mit klammen Händen, hob vor dem Zelt eine kleine Mulde aus und versuchte ein Feuer zu entfachen. Das scheiterte kläglich und er müsste zu einer gefährlichen Substanz greifen die bei Kontakt mit Wasser anfängt zu brennen. Das ließ er hier besser sein. Es würde eine Kettenreaktion auslösen und den Rest konnte man sich schon denken. Also zog er nur seine Sachen aus, ließ sie draußen im Regen und kümmerte sich im Zelt darum trocken und warm zu werden.

Er packte zitternd ein Handtuch aus seinem Rucksack, mit dem er sich ab rubbelte, bevor er sich in die warmen Decken kuschelte. Als er aufhörte zu zittern kramte er die Thermoskanne aus dem Rucksack und goss sich eine Tasse ein. Der Tee war noch warm, sodass er nun auch von innen gewärmt wurde. Der Regen prasselte draußen unaufhörlich weiter. Kirjava blickte ihn auffordernd an. Ihr Fell war noch nass und er rubbelte sie trocken. Kir maunzte vergnügt und genervt zugleich, wenn sie könnte würde sie das selber machen. Zuerst trocknete er ihren Körper, dann den Kopf und den Schwanz. Als er fertig war betrachtete er sein Werk und fing an schallend zu lachen. „Haha, du siehst so lustig aus!" rief er lachend. Sie schaute ihn böse an.

Das war noch besser. Er musste sich den Bauch vor lachen halten und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. „Du siehst aus wie ein haariger Kugelfisch!" prustete er raus. Kir fauchte. „Ja ja, ist ja gut!" Er versuchte sein lachen zu unterdrücken und nur kleine glucksende Geräusche konnte er nicht verhindern. Er strich ihr Fell glatt und bald schimmerte es wieder in den blau-schwarzen Tönen. „So! … hier noch ein bisschen." Er strich ihr mit der Hand über den Kopf. „Perfekt!"

„Willst du auch 'nen Schluck Tee?"

„Ja aber ohne Blätter, mir ist grad' nicht danach."

Oft nämlich aß sie auch gerne die Pfefferminz Blätter, die er im Tee behielt.

„Gut." Er zog die Blätter, die mit in die Tasse geraten waren wieder heraus und schmiss sie in die Kanne zurück.

„Bitteschön Madame, einmal Tee a la Mary ohne Blätter."

„Danke", sagte sie und fing an den Tee auf zu lecken.

Diesen Tee hatten sie immer getrunken, wenn sie zusammen saßen und über die fremden Welten und ihr Abenteuer geredet hatten. Er war leicht zitronig und harmonierte perfekt mit der Pfefferminz-Note. Diesen Geschmack verband er so sehr mit Lyra dass er sich ihr gleich näher fühlte, wie Bienen in seinem Bauch, summte dieses Glücksgefühl in ihm hin und her.

Auch Mary war immer in der Erzählung über die Mulefa aufgegangen.

Wie sehr Sie sie vermisste. Ihre Gemeinschaft war alles was sie sich noch gewünscht hatte. Und so konnte sie ihnen in der Erzählungen nahe sein.

Langsam wurde er müde. Kirjava hat den Tee ausgetrunken und war schon im Halbschlaf. Er verstaute den Tee wieder in seinem Rucksack, zog seinen Schlafsack heraus und bildete zusammen mit den Decken und Kir einen gemütlichen warmen Haufen, der eingelullt von rhythmischen Tropfen des Regens bald in den Schlaf sank.


	5. Chapter 5

Plötzlich wurde Will wach, er wusste zuerst nicht warum, bis ihm auffiel das etwas fehlte. Er schaute zuerst nach rechts, doch dort lag Kir selig schlummernd an ihn gekuschelt. Dann fiel es ihm auf, es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. Vorsichtig schob er Kir zur Seite und deckte sie mit einer Decke zu, bevor er aufstand und zum Ausgang des Zeltes kroch. Dort öffnete er vorsichtig die Reißverschlüsse - um Kirjava nicht zu wecken - und blickte nach draußen. Es war dunkel, doch in das Licht kroch sich ein grauer Schimmer,- der Morgen nahte.

Er hörte wie Kirjava aufwachte weil sie sich lautstark streckte und maunzte. Er blickte sie an und fragte „Was steht für heute an?"

„Wir sind bald da", sagte sie schläfrig.

Wills Herz machte einen Sprung und fing an zu hämmern. „Wie weit ist es noch?"

„Der Engel sagte, ihr kommt in einen kleinen Wald, am Ende des Waldes findest du eine Höhle, in dieser Höhle werde ich zu euch kommen, wenn die Zeit reif ist!"

Will wollte fast aufspringen und los rennen! „HALT!" rief Kir, die wusste was in ihm vorging. „Du weißt doch wir können uns beeilen wie wir wollen, am Ende kommt der Engel doch erst wenn die 6 Tage der Engel vorbei sind. Er muss doch auf das aufgebrochene Siegel warten...!"

Natürlich hatte sie recht, zu gerne hätte er die Ereignisse beschleunigt, am liebsten schon vor zwei Jahren, doch es half nichts, er setzte sich wieder hin und dachte an die anderen Dinge die der Engel noch gesagt hatte.

Zum einen also das mit der Zeit, es gab keine Beschleunigung der Dinge,

das Zweite der Ort den er durch Kirjava Häppchen-weise mitteilen ließ

und zu guter Letzt die Anweisung das zerbrochene Magische Messer mitzunehmen.

Wozu auch immer schließlich war es zerbrochen.

… _Vielleicht_..überlegte er, brachte der Engel Iorek Byrnison mit, denn mit seiner Hilfe hatten sie das Messer schon einmal reparieren können.

Allerdings hatten sie das Messer ja extra zerbrochen, weil es seinen dunklen unkontrollierbaren Willen ausführte, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnten...

Er nahm die Plane vom Zeltdach und hing sie in der Nähe auf einen Ast, sie war noch leicht feucht und er wollte sie erst zum Schluss einpacken. Er packte das Zelt zusammen und die Decken, legte alles zusammengeschnürt auf einen Haufen und setzte sich darauf. „Was willst du essen Kir?"

Sie war grade fasziniert von einem Schmetterling der den Tau von einer weißen kleinen Blüte trank. Sie hatte sich auf den Boden direkt davor gelegt und atmete ganz ruhig um den Schmetterling nicht aufzuschrecken. Der schien gar nichts zu bemerken, er trank zu Ende und flog zu Kir rüber. Setzte sich kurz auf ihre Nase bis er merkte dass es dort nichts leckeres gab, dann flog er weiter. Seine zitronengelben Flügel verschwanden im Wald. Kir maunzte und sagte dann, „Was haben wir denn noch?" Er schaute in seine Schatzkammer und sagte „Brot, Schinken ein kleines Stück Käse, Zwieback, Trockenobst und Nüsse." Dazu kamen länger währende Objekte wie; Zitronen, ein Sack Kartoffeln, Mehl und ein paar Dosen Fertiggerichte, die ihre eiserne Reserve darstellten.

Er würde sie erst öffnen, wenn es keine Art der Nahrungsbeschaffung gab. Vorher würden sie versuchen von Beeren, Wurzeln oder Jagdbeute zu leben. Kirjava entschied sich schließlich für Zwieback und Trockenfrüchte. Will schloss sich ihr an, er konnte eh nicht viel essen so aufgeregt war er, er tat es nur um seinen Magen zu beruhigen und Kraft für den Marsch zu haben.

Er packte schließlich alles zusammen und verstaute es ordentlich, so dass alles an seinem Platz lag. So konnte man in einer ungewohnten Situation schnell reagieren. Er hatte auf fast alles technische verzichtet, er hatte nur die Uhr die ihm sein Vater hinterlassen hatte mitgenommen, ein Handy mit Sattelitenempfang, dass es ihm ermöglichte ein letztes mal mit Mary zu reden, sollte es ihm tatsächlich gelingen diese Welt zu verlassen. Als Waffen besaß er ein Jagdmesser, mit einer etwa 22 cm langen Klinge und eine CZ7 Pistole, optimal geeignet für die Verteidigung und die Jagd. Er wusste schließlich nicht welche Gefahren ihm noch begegnen könnten.

Sie liefen knapp zwei Stunden durch den Wald bevor er abrupt aufhörte und vor ihnen eine riesige Steilwand emporragte, die sich als dann als Bergkette entpuppte die er aus der Ferne gesehen hatte. Er blickte nach Links und Rechts konnte aber nichts entdecken. Aufs gerade wohl wollte er nach Rechts gehen, weil der Weg dort einfacher war, das sagte Kir „Halt warte Will, ich glaube da Links ist eine Höhle!" Er sah nichts außer grün und Steine aber sagte „Gut" und folgte Kirjava, die voraus gelaufen war. Tatsächlich, konnte er nachdem er sich 10 Minuten durch Büsche und Gehölz gekämpft hatte, den Schatten einer Höhle erkennen. Kir machte das nichts, sie hüpfte vergnügt durch die kleinen Öffnungen der Äste und lachte ihn aus, weil er so tolpatschig war und unbeholfen.

Immer wenn wieder ein paar Blätter durch sein Gesicht fuhren gluckste sie in 4 oder 5 Metern Entfernung vor sich hin. Endlich war er da. Erschöpft blickte er in die absolute Dunkelheit dieser Höhle. Niemals hätte jemand diese Höhle gefunden.

Sie war von beiden Seiten mit großen Felsen umschlossen, wie ein Sichtschutz umringten sie die Höhle. Ohne Kurjavas scharfe Augen hätte er Wochen oder Monate gebraucht um sie zu finden oder er hätte aufgegeben und sich einen anderen Wald gesucht. Kir trabte gemächlich aus der Höhle und sagte dann, „Hier sind wir richtig! Ich spüre es, aber du wirst da drin nichts sehen, nimm dir lieber eine Fackel mit, das da brauchst du nicht." Sie nickte zu der Pistole an seinem Gürtel. „Da drin ist nix. Gaaar nix!" er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, lächelte, sagte aber nichts. Nahm sich einen handlichen Ast, goss etwas Pech darauf und entzündete es, bevor er die Höhle betrat. Langsam ging er in die Höhle, sie machte einen fast rechtwinkligen Knick nach Rechts und endete in einem etwa sechs Quadratmeter großen Raum. Das Tor zu anderen Welt- was er ein bisschen erwartet hatte,- war leider nicht zu sehen.

Es war nur der steinerne Hohlraum zu sehen. Er war fast rund. Sie kamen auf der linken Seite des Kreises heraus.

Auf die Wand, auf die sie zugingen, waren verblasste Zeichnung eingraviert und ein riss im Stein fiel auf, was ihn aber noch mehr faszinierte, war die aus Stein gehauene Bank die links neben ihm stand, etwa zwei Meter lang und einen halben Meter breit. Müde setzte er sich darauf und sah von dort die restliche Höhle.

Da bemerkte er das diese Seite so aussah, als sähe sie zu ihm rüber. Er blinzelte dachte kurz nach und schob dann seine Fackel in den riss an der Wand. Er ging zum anderen Ende der Höhle und blickte zurück auf die Steinbank. Da sah er dass es keine Bank war, sondern ein Altar. Vielleicht sogar ein Opferaltar von uraltem Blut durchdrängt. Zögernd ging er zur Bank, „_äh"_ dem Altar zurück und setzte sich vorsichtig da drauf, aber nichts passierte. Gar nichts passierte. Er blickte auf seine Uhr 5 vor 6. Das waren Zeiten, früher hätte man ihn nicht um diese Zeit aus dem Bett bekommen.

Plötzlich schimmerte die Mitte des Raumes in einem Weißen Licht, als ob sich ein Glühwürmchen verirrt hätte. Dann wurden es ganz viele Glühwürmchen. Oder jedenfalls sah es so aus. Ein weiß-goldener ovaler Rahmen aus Licht erschien mitten ihm Raum. Fast 3 Meter groß und 1 Meter breit. Und durch ihn glitt, .. der Engel Xaphania. Das Portal schloss sich sofort hinter ihm, doch auch der Engel verströmte dieses sanfte Licht. „Hallo Will, sagte sie und Will der noch nicht ganz glauben konnte, dass sie tatsächlich hier war, fragte „Ist das, das Tor dass ich nehmen soll?"

„Nein, dies ist das Tor der Engel, es kann nur von Engeln benutzt werden!

Nur Engel können es betreten und verlassen. Ich könnte dich zwar zu einem Engel erheben, doch diese wäre momentan sehr hinderlich, du musst so sein wie du bist, so _Fleisch_ und so _Blut_. Vielleicht später einmal wenn du den Wunsch dazu verspürst und dann noch so eine reine Seele hast, denn nur Menschen mit reiner Seele können Engel werden!"


	6. Chapter 6

"das ist der Rest des Ersten Kapitels, den gibt's nun alles auf einmal, wenn jmd interesse hat an der Fortsetzung soll er mir schreiben."

Nur Engel können es betreten und verlassen. Ich könnte dich zwar zu einem Engel erheben, doch diese wäre momentan sehr hinderlich, du musst so sein wie du bist, so _Fleisch_ und so _Blut_. Vielleicht später einmal wenn du den Wunsch dazu verspürst und dann noch so eine reine Seele hast, denn nur Menschen mit reiner Seele können Engel werden!"

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du hier bist!"  
>„Glaube es ruhig kleiner Mensch, ich bin hier so wie du mich siehst!<p>

Nun hör mir zu," sie zog aus ihrem Federkleid einen etwa Hand großen weißen Stab mit einer Kugel am Ende, von der Form wie ein altes Fieberthermometer, aber in der Farbe von reinstem weiß, silbernen fast lichtfömriger Farbe.- „dies ist das größte und älteste Werkzeug des Seins. Nur geflüstert kennen die ganz alten den Namen. Dies ist das _Recuro_."

Und dann offenbarte ihm der Engel des Zweck des Werkzeugs.

„Dies ist das _Recuro_, von anderen auch _Reparo_ genannt, es kann alles Heilen was für Wunden du dir auch vorstellen kannst und weit darüber hinaus, und alles Wiederherstellen, dass je zerbrochen war.

Es verwandelt alles Dunkle ins Helle, das ist sein Sinn.

Es kann nur von einer unschuldigen und reinen Seele benutzt werden. Und in dir sehe ich die Möglichkeit!"

Da sah Will auch, dass der Engel das Recuro nicht festhielt sondern es schwebte einen Zentimeter über seiner Hand. „Nimm es!"

Zögerlich streckte Will die Hand aus und der Stab strahlte plötzlich in einem Goldenen licht. Beherzt griff Will zu. Er fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln, dann erlosch das Glühen und Leuchten und übrig blieb ein Stab, Elfenbeinfarbig ohne Glühen und Schimmern.

Verwundert guckte er den Engel an. „Nun gehört es dir. Verwende es nur in guter Absicht, sonst richtet es sich gegen dich selbst!" Sie trat einen Schritt zurück sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und sagte dann: „Jetzt gibt es noch eine Sache die ich dir sagen muss, den Rest wirst du alleine herausfinden.

Hol dein Messer, lege alle Stücke auf den Boden und den Griff des Dolches."  
>Will tat wie ihm geheißen, er schnallte die Riemen um seinen Bauch los, zog den Griff aus der Hülle und kippte dann vorsichtig die Scherben daneben.<p>

„Nun zeige mit dem Reparo auf die Bruchstücke, wünsche dir das Messer solle sich zusammenfügen. Wenn du dies genau vor Augen hast dann sage laut in deinem Geist, die Worte der Heilung REPARO ALETHIO!"

Er richtete den Stab mit dem Kugelende auf den Boden, und stellte sich vor wie die kleinen Stücke sich zusammenfügten, wie damals als er mit dem Bären in der Höhle das Messer geschmiedet hatte. Auch jetzt war er wieder in einer Höhle, wie merkwürdig. „Will, hör auf zu Träumen!" sagte Kir.

Erschrocken sah er sie an „Ups!" Er grinste, und stellte sich dann wieder das Zusammenfügen vor. Kir hatte sich ganz dicht vor den Scherbenhaufen gelegt und sah gespannt zu. Doch noch passierte nichts, dann dachte will REPARO ALETHIO. Und plötzlich flog eines Jedes Stück an seine Stelle und nach ein paar Sekunden lag das Messer ganz und vollkommen auf dem Boden. Nur eines hatte sich verändert, bemerkte er als er es aufhob. Die Spitze glühte Weiß und auch die Schatten auf dem Messer waren nun durch ein helles Silbernes Schimmern ersetzt worden. Da sagte der Engel „Das Reparo hat das magische Messer geläutert, es wird nun keine bösen Absichten mehr in sich tragen, es wird kein Staub verschwinden wenn du ein Fenster öffnest und es werden keine Gespenster entstehen!

Nun muss ich gehen..."  
>„Warte ich hab noch Fragen, du kannst mich doch nicht so stehen lassen."<p>

Der Engel drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sagte „Gut ich will dir einige Fragen beantworten aber ich hab nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wie lauten sie?"

„Was ist dieses Reparo oder Recuro?"

„Gut ich erzähle dir jetzt die Erschaffung der Welt: Am Anfang war die Dunkle Materie, die Dunkle Materie ist Masse. Das Recuro bildete aus der Masse Form und Leben. Aus Zerfall und Willkür wurde Welt!"

„Welt? Du meinst die Erde?"  
>„Welt bezeichnet mehr als diese Erde kleiner Mensch, sie bedeutet alles SEIN alles IST und alles Jetzt und Denken und Fühlen!"<p>

„Ahh" es klang wie ein aufatmen.

„Aber,.. wieso weiß keiner davon?"  
>„Es gibt wenige die Wissen und ein paar die ahnen. Eure Wissenschaftler haben gerade einen Funken davon erfahren, verstehen aber nichts und rätseln wie Kinder über den Regen."<p>

„Wieso kannst du nur hier in diese Welt treten?"  
>„Das ist eine gute Frage und will es dir sagen; Es wurde einmal ein Mensch geboren, der die Fähigkeit besaß hinter die Dinge zu blicken und durch die Menschen. Er war aber kein guter Redner und versuchte durch gute Taten zu überzeugen.<p>

Nur wenige folgten seinem Beispiel und bald darauf wurde er verraten, von denen die alles Fremde hassen. Sie peinigten ihn und schlugen ihn ans Kreuz und ließen ihn dort sterben. Das machte uns sehr wütend, so dass wir herabstiegen um uns zu offenbaren, doch sie waren blind und konnten uns nicht sehen und die Welt kehrte ins Chaos zurück.

Als der Mensch gestorben war, nahmen wir seinen Geist und führten ihn in die Welt zurück. Wir Waren viele und öffneten ein Tor der Engel und sagten wenn du es wünschst kannst du mit uns kommen. Und er ging und wurde ein Bruder."

„Nun", sagte er nach einer kleinen Pause, „hier ist also schon einmal ein Tor entstanden, weswegen es mir hier leichter fällt ein Portal zu öffnen."

„Eine Frage noch Will dann muss ich gehen!"  
>„Gut", er überlegte kurz und sagte dann „Wieso hast du mir vorher nichts gesagt?"<br>„Wir sind alte Wesen, von euch Engel genannt von anderen anders. Doch egal welchen Namen man uns gibt, wir bleiben ein erschaffenes Volk. Wir haben ein höheres Denken, denn wir sehen alle Welten und wir haben ein weiteres Denken, denn wir sind viel älter als du, doch auch unter uns gibt es keinen Allwissenden, denn wir sind alle derselben Art."

Damit war alles gesagt und Will fiel darauf auch keine Frage mehr ein. Xaphania öffnete das Tor und verschwand.

Er stand nun vor zwei Problemen, das Erste war, dass er nicht wusste wie sich Lyra's Welt mit dem Messer anfühlte. Und zudem befand er sich höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, nicht in Lyras Oxford.

Als er nach 6 Jahren das Erste mal wieder mit der Seele die Messerschneide entlang lief, merkte er gleich dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Die Berührung war weich, als würde er auf Watte laufen. Als er mit der Messerspitze tastete, suchte er nach einem vertrauten Gefühl. Und tatsächlich er hatte Cittegazze gefunden. Er öffnete ein kleines Fenster und konnte sogleich auf das offene Meer schauen. Hier war ein Durchgang nicht möglich. Aber er konnte ein wenig Seeluft schnuppern und was noch viel faszinierender war, das war der Rand des Fensters. Er leuchtete schwach in dem Licht, das eben noch vom Recuro ausgegangen war. Als ob es sagen würde: „_Ja Will keine Angst, benutze mich ruhig, es wird nichts schlimme passieren_." Will schloss das Fenster wieder und überlegte dann wie er Lyras Welt finden könnte. Da sagte Kirjava: „Will, versuche nicht mit deiner Hand zu fühlen, sondern mit deinem Herzen!"

Und Will glitt mit seinem Sein an die Messerspitze und dachte an Lyras Gedanken, ihre Stimme, er erinnerte sich an ihr Lächeln, an ihr Strahlen in den Augen, an den letzten Kuss und an den ersten der so zuckersüß gewesen war. Als er jetzt suchte mit der Hand, fühlte er mit dem Herzen und tatsächlich nach einigem Suchen, spürte er einen Stich im Herzen als wäre nach langer Zeit ein Stein von seinem Herzen genommen worden und er könnte das erste mal wieder frei atmen. Dort müsste sie sein. Er öffnete ein Fenster und blickte eine Steinwand an. Er bewahrte das Gefühl mit dem er das Fenster geöffnet hatte und schloss es wieder. Dann sagte er zu Kirjava, „Da ist es, wir müssen nur noch einen Ort finden, an dem wir durchgehen können."

Sie traten aus der Höhle hinaus, zurück in den Wald hinein, nach ein paar Schritten versuchte er es erneut. Er erinnerte sich sofort an das Gefühl, und es war leicht für ihn das Fenster erneut zu öffnen. Als er diesmal das Fenster öffnete, kam vor ihm ein ähnlicher Wald zum Vorschein und nach kurzem zögern ging er hindurch um sich umzusehen. Dann ging er aber noch einmal zurück. Er holte sein Telefon aus der Tasche, denn ein letztes mal noch wollte er mit Mary reden. Er wählte die Nummer die ihm Mary gegeben hatte. Nach dem zweiten Ton, nahm sie ab. „Will?" fragte sie atemlos.

„Ja ich bin's, Mary. Es ist soweit, ich werde tatsächlich Lyras Welt betreten können. Ich kann es kaum glauben. Mary, ich bin so aufgeregt und dir so dankbar, ich werde dich unendlich vermissen, aber es ist nun soweit!"

„Ich wusste du würdest es schaffen. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt! Wir sehen uns spätestens wenn sich unsere Atome wiedertreffen!"  
>Will rollte eine leise Träne über die Wange „Leb' wohl Mary!" sagte Will mit erstickter Stimme und legte auf. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen, schaltete das Telefon aus und vergrub es dann in einer Plastiktüte im Wald. Er wollte nichts mitnehmen was es in Lyras Welt nicht gab. Dann trat er durch das Fenster und schloss es in Lyras Welt.<p>

„Und wohin jetzt?" fragte Kir.

„Wir gehen dorthin zurück, von wo aus wir in unserer Welt gekommen sind. Es wird uns schon irgendwohin führen."

Sie gingen los, doch sie merkten bald, das dieser Wald viel größer war und sich nicht so einfach verlassen ließ. Nach ein paar Stunden wurde es dunkel und sie schlugen ihr Zelt auf und legten sich schlafen.

Kir sagte „Bald Will, bald sind wir wieder vereint!"

und so schliefen sie ein.

Sie erwachten mit den ersten Strahlen der Sonne und liefen dann wieder weiter in die Richtung vom Vortag. Da erschien vor ihnen ein Waldweg. Der Weg war hart getreten und man sah Karren Spuren. Es musste ein häufig genutzter Weg sein. Da dürften Ansiedlungen nicht allzu weit entfernt sein. Er blickte auf seine Uhr. 8 Uhr, also 2 StD waren sie schon wieder gelaufen. Unschlüssig blickte er nach links und rechts. Es schien keinen Unterschied zu geben. Dann sah er wie von rechts ein Pferdereiter auf sie zukam. Gefolgt von einem folgsamen Hund mit braunem zotteligen Fell. Sein Daemon. Als er noch zwei Meter weg war, grüßte der Mann und wollte vorbei reiten. Will grüßte zurück und rief dem Mann zum stehen.

„Warten sie bitte!"

Er zog die Zügel und hielt an.

„Was'n los?"

„Ich hab mich glaub ich verlaufen, gibt's hier eine Stadt in der Nähe?"  
>„Naja sowas inner Art wa, da – er deutete nach hinten - und da vorn gibt's zwei Siedlungen ungefähr gleich weit. Aber da hinne würd' ich nich hin, sin alles Gauner und Banditen!" dann gab er dem Pferd die Sporen und ritt davon.<p>

Langsam folgte Will dem Reiter...


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 2:

_Wenn Zeit ein Gewissen hätte,_

_hätte es auch Mitgefühl!?_

Lyra entschied sich dazu ins St. Sophia zu gehen, um dort mit Dame Hannah, die Zeichen des Alethiometers erneut zu studieren. Entgegen ihrer früheren Art, fiel es ihr schwer neue Freunde zu finden. Sie unterhielt sich mehr mit Erwachsenen, da sie ihre verspielte Art kaum noch spürte. Gefangen in sich selbst, um das was sie durchgemacht hatte und den Verlust von Will, zog sie sich immer mehr zurück.

Sie versuchte sich an den alten Orten im Jordan fröhlich zu stimmen, auf den Dächern des Colleges, in den Straßen von Oxford oder in den Lehmgruben.

Aber die Dächer hatten ihren Glanz verloren, und die untergehende Sonne, die den Himmel in tiefe Orangetöne tauchte, durchzogen von gelben und roten Schlieren, ließ sie nur Will noch mehr vermissen. Wer hätte bei einem so romantischen Anblick nicht an seine Liebe gedacht. Die Straßen von Oxford waren überfüllt und immer mehr Autos fuhren durch die Straßen – dass ließ sie direkt an Wills Oxford denken- und in den Lehmgruben gab es keine Lehmschlachten mehr. Die Kinder die sie früher kannte waren nicht mehr da, vor allem Roger nicht, aber auch die Gypter von früher hatten jetzt Berufe und waren nicht mehr in den Gruben am spielen. Sam zum Beispiel war jetzt Astraltheoretiker. Der reiste das ganze Jahr durch die Welt und studierte Berge.

Stattdessen saß sie meistens einsam im Rosengarten. Auf der alten Steinbank ganz am Ende war ihr Platz. Sie öffnete das Alte Eisentor mit dem Schlüssel, den ihr der Rektor gegeben hatte., schon dann das große quietschende Tor auf. Die schwarzen Gussstangen des Tores waren immer eiskalt, egal ob die Sonne vom Himmel brannte oder der Schnee unter ihren Füßen knirschte. Das Tor oben schon halb mit Efeu überwuchert ließ sich auch kaum noch öffnen sodass sie sich nur einen kleinen Spalt quetschte und Pan in ihrer Jacke oder im Sommer seinen eigenen weg suchend über die Bäume oder den Zaun. Dann lief sie den knirschenden Kiesweg entlang, den Weg nach oben leicht rechts, der führte zu ihrer Bank, der andere linke führte zu einem kleinen Teich, aber da war sie nur ein -zwei mal, dort war ein glücklicher Ort. Aber wie konnte sie glücklich sein ohne Will. Die Bank war hart und kalt, überschattet und überzogen von Ranken. Das waren alles Beweise für ihre Einsamkeit. Das Tor war so eiskalt wie ihre Seele, die harte Bank, hatte sie sich auch verdient, dass sie Will einfach verloren hat und kalt war es sowieso ohne Will.

Nur einmal im Jahr ging sie fröhlich zur Bank, wenn sie wusste Will würde da sein.

Dann träumte sie, sie könnte ihn berühren durch alle Zeit und die Spanne der Welt.

Nach einem Jahr der tiefen Trauer, kam eine Zeit der Resignation und schließlich nahm sie das Angebot von Dame Hannah an.

Das Alethiometer neu zu lernen, war langwierig und schwer. Früher war sie einfach in eine Art Trance gefallen. Nun musste sie jedes Symbol einzeln prüfen, nachschlagen, und deuten. Selbst wenn sie jedes Symbol gefunden hatte konnte sie nur raten. Ihr blieb nichts im Gedächtnis, als hätte jemand Löcher in ihre Erinnerung gehauen. Wie die anderen Deuter, musste sie nun riesige Nachschlagewerke zur Hand nehmen, um eine Ahnung von den Dingen zu bekommen. Wenn sie versuchte nach Will zu fragen bekam sie meist: Ameise, Engel, Delphin, Kompass, Engel, Kompass.

Sie las daraus dass Will sehr fleißig -_Ameise_- war und seinen Weg verfolgte -_Kompass_- , wie ein rechtschaffener Mensch -_Engel_- arbeitete und mit Klugheit -_Delphin_- und Anstand -_Engel_- seinen Weg -_Kompass_- ging.

Also musste sie es auch versuchen. Ihre Zimmergenossin Kessendrja war noch jünger als sie. Ihr Daemon verwandelte sich zwar nicht sehr oft, weil sie ein sehr ruhiges Wesen hatte, aber man merkte schon den Unterschied. Meist war ihr Quietschdo ein Rotkelchen. Dann lasen sie zusammen Bücher oder schrieben Hausarbeiten.

Sie kam aus einer Familie der Skrälinge, ihre Eltern waren bei einem der Überfälle der Oblavationsbehörde gestorben. Hannah dachte sie würden gut zusammen passen.

Sie verstanden sich ganz gut, aber weit über das übliche kamen sie nicht heraus.

Einmal, das war noch noch ziemlich am Anfang des Studiums gewesen. Da kamen ein paar ältere Mädchen zu ihnen an den Esstisch. Und wollten sie testen. Aber Lyra hat sie nur böse angefunkelt, mit allem was sie durchgemacht hatte, mit aller Wut und allem Schmerz. Da nach ließ man sie in Ruhe, und Kessendrja auch, weil sie zu ihr gehörte. Denn wenn Lyra eins gelernt hatte, dann war es kämpfen.


	8. Chapter 8

An ihrem 16. Geburtstag verkündete Dame Hannah ihr, dass ihr Studium bald abgeschlossen sei. Das Studium des Alethiometers sei ein lebenslanges Studium, und sie könnte ihr nichts mehr beibringen, was sie nicht selbst aus Büchern lernen müsste.

Lyra wusste nicht so recht, wo sie danach hin sollte.

Deswegen besuchte sie erst einmal ihre alten Freunde.

Sie ging zuerst zu den Gyptern und besuchte ihre Findelmutter Ma Costa.

Am Fluss unten in Straightsburry, der in 300 km vor den Sicherheits-Schleusen von White Hall endete, lag der rebuste Kahn vor Anker. Natürlich war sie nicht alleine.

Gypter liebten die Gesellschaft und so traf sie nicht nur die gutmütige alte, laute Ziehmutter wieder, sondern auch Bill und Sam und sie sah zahllose bekannte Gesichter, die sie auf der Reise in den Norden begleitet hatten.

Sie blieb ein paar Tage und ließ sich wilde Geschichten von den Seebären erzählen, von Ma bekochen, „_Kind, iss noch was du bist so dünn! Nicht das du mir zusammenklappst!"_ oder genoss einfach nur das hektische Getrampel an Deck und an Land. Das Kreischen der Wasserreiher und der Marktschreier, das Geratter der Marktkarren gezogen von bulligen Ochsen. Die kalte Luft und die heiße Sonne.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, - zur ihrem Glück. Brach Sam ein paar Tage später in den Norden auf, er hatte einen Auftrag bekommen und nahm Lyra natürlich mit. Er erzählte allen sie wäre seine neue Forschungsassistentin,- ja so neu, dass sie noch nicht auf den Papieren vermerkt war. Irgendwie haute das hin, ein unschuldiges lächeln von Lyra oder ein paar Goldmünzen unter der Hand halfen ihnen weiter, sodass sie fast umsonst mit ihm reisen konnte. Und da Amtsinhaber seid je her eine hohe Stellung hatten wurden sie kaum belangt. Jeder wusste dass man Regierungsvertretern Obdacht, Verpflegung und Gerät stellen musste, wenn sie danach verlangten.

Es gab schwere Strafen, wenn man dies nicht tat. Man konnte sogar -es ist schon vorgekommen unter bestimmten Umständen- zum Tode verurteilt werden.


End file.
